Texas Conchita
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: One state goes on a bit of a rampage to find the United State's most unique foods... -Vocaloid Conchita parody, State OCs, DID YOUR STATE SURVIVE? Better find out!-


Hetalia isn't mine c: Vocaloid isn't mine c: Please take a moment to take my poll in my profile, it would really help me out.

HOPE YOUR STATE SURVIVED AHAHAHAHAH- *brickd*

* * *

><p><em>The castle that smells of rotting, lying deep in it's hallways<br>The Last Supper that will soon begin again as always  
>Foods on the table that no soul should ever be dared to dine<br>And a woman smiling and eating them all up just fine_

Amber Jones... The great state of Texas. A woman about average height and huge tracts of land. She had nice short blond hair and a smile that lit up her face, accentuating her freckles. It was said that everything was bigger in Texas, and well... It appeared to be absolutely true. It was her appetite that was forever bigger than the rest, surpassing even that of her current 'father', Alfred.

_This woman was referred to as Amber Conchita  
>She was once the greatest Epicúreo Señorita<br>And then she decided to break the limits far beyond that  
>Now the worse food others wouldnt touch is where she's left off at.<em>

She had built up some messed up kingdom god knows how; even now having her two favorite states by her side, Her 'friends', Anthony 'New Jersey' Jones and Joseph 'New York' Jones. They were always known for bickering, but after her reign started, the brothers never spoke a word to each other. They were respectful at all times, and were more like her servents than friends at this point. It used to bother her, but they always brought her food, so now it didn't matter.

_Always respect and honor her, pay tribute to our great Conchita  
>Every food that exists today, they are all made only for her<em>

The blond girl crossed her legs in her boots as she enjoyed yet another meal of the day, the numbers climbing of the type of food that she ate. Now that she'd eaten so much, required more of the states to cook for her, to bring her every food the world had to offer. Once they began to run out of new foods to try, she set her sights on international, then the unedible.

But see, Alfred had enough. Texas was zapping his supplies down to nothing and the economy was hard enough. He forced New York aside to throw down a handful of something into her soup. He mixed it in, only momentarily sorry that he had to do this before giving the dish to the state and sending it to poison her.

_I'll eat up everything, everything that's in the world  
>Until I feel that the emptiness inside me is gone<br>The poison shining a sleek deadly blue  
>Is the very best spice for a main course dish<em>

Eat. Eat Eat. That's all she did and it was driving Alfred up the wall with insanity and debt. Did she even ever move from that table?

_Eating up all of every single thing to the bone  
>If it doesn't satisfy me, then I'll bite into plates<br>If it's a delicious meal, then my tongue is blissful  
>But wait until I decide at the end of the supper<br>_

Alfred watched, frowning as the dish was presented to her, and she began to eat. Amber paused, and spoke to Joseph, who looked very nervously at the kitchen, where Alfred lie in wait with tense breath. Joseph nodded lightly and walked back to the kitchen.

"What? Is she not feeling well?" Alfred gulped.

"... She request that you make the soup from now on." Came the reply.

**_Today's Breakfast  
>Vegetable Juice with 16 types of weeds<em>**

**Cornflakes Filled with Iron**

**Consomme Soup willed with Poison Mushrooms**

**Chef's Special Salad**

**Servant's Special Brioche**

**Array of Out of Season Fruits**

**A Coffee that will Keep you Awake forever (Low Caffeine)**

**Today's Lunch**

**Florida oranges (Peels included)**

**Georgia Peaches and -Censored- fried in peanut oil**

**North Carolina's Ribs**

**Kentucky Fried Kentucky**

**Cheesey Penn Cheesestakes**

Now states had started to disappear right under Alfred's nose. He didn't know what was happening to them, but as he last recalled Georgia saying she was heading to Texas's house to fix her up something... well... suddenly, it wasn't seeming all too impossible that she... no, no, she wouldnt.

_Once again, in fact 15th, her personal chef had appeared  
>He asked her the same question she always heard as he neared<br>"My Lady, would you please let me take some time off for a break?"  
>Really, what was she doing, making the same useless mistake<em>

"Amber..."

She stopped, looking up at him with a mile-wide smile. "What kin I do yer for, Al? I'm kinda busy." She took another bite of... oh god, what was she eating now?

"You need to..." Three of eyes were on him now. It didn't seem like New York and New Jersey would agree with whatever he was about to say. He needed backup. "Nothing. I forgot something, I'll be back." As he turned to walk away, he heard her chair scrape the floor, and the haunting sound of her boots stepping closer. He was almost to the door when arms wrapped around him.

"Stay for dinner, wud ya?"

_Always respect and honor her, pay tribute to our great Conchita  
>Anyone that dares betray her, they will end up paying the greatest price<em>

"I'm busy." He said, his voice strained. He felt like he couldn't breath. The slender woman with the formidable bust pressed against his back, a jolly laugh rising from her throat.

"I'm sure you'll be on your way soon."

_I'll eat up everything, everything that's in the world  
>Today, the menu is to be made especially special<br>The hair that's shining a sleek wonderful pale blond  
>Is the perfect topping for a salad hors d'oeuvres<em>

And... Suddenly... there was no more Alfred.

Joseph could no longer keep his composure and asked to be excused for just a moment. Anthony gave him a worried glance as his brother looked ready to puke. Amber nodded and excused him as she started to gnaw at the plate her latest meal (A special burger) used to sit on. Suddenly she stared up at New Jersey, and with a smile, Pulled him close by his collar. His eyes grew wide and worried.

"Hey Ant, mind answerin me somthin...?"

_Eating up all of every single thing to the bone  
>If that's not satiating, then I'll eat "another"<br>Oh, my dearest young man, my butler standing there  
>Please let me no longer wonder what you can taste like<em>

It took New York a while a rid himself of the memory of Alfred dying and being even humiliated after death by being consumed in such a way. When was the madness going to stop? He fixed his hair and waiter's outfit and hurried back downstairs to... not see New Jersey anywhere. He only saw Texas sitting at the table, eating a slice of cheesecake smothered in something... red?

"Bluberry's not half bad... but I cud go for some... pizza." They made terrifing eye contact.

**_Tonight's Dinner  
>Special Chef Salad and Hero Burger.<em>**

**Red New Jersey Blueberry Cheesecake**

**New York Pizza with New York topping.**

**Hawaiian pineapple -Censored-**

**Ben and Jerry's Special Eye-Scream; Vermont flavor**

**-Censored- Cincinnati Chili**

**Tennessee -Censored- -Censored-**

**Midnight Snack**

**Idahoean -Censored- Meat and Potatoes**

**-Censored- Mississippi -Censored- pie**

**-Censored- -Censored- -Censored- Alaska**

"Hey, Ant, cud you git me..." Oh yea, that's right. Amber sighed, sitting back. Had she really tried everything? It was so boring now that she had nothing else to eat. How terrible. There had to be something something else she hadn't eaten yet.

_After she ate all she did, her castle was then quite hollow  
>There was no one or anything left for her to swallow<br>Even then, she still wanted more, even if she ate so crude  
>The ultimate level of the horrible-both-ways type food<em>

**"If I can't eat, then I'll be mad"**

I'll eat up everything, every bit that's in the world  
>When there was nothing left, I happened to look at my hand<br>Just in time to save me, I thought and gave a grin  
>"There's still something left that I haven't eaten yet"<p>

She stumbled around her private little kingdom, hungering for something different and delicious. She hit the mirror with her fist, creating one defined crack in the mirror and blood on her hand. She tilted her head slowly, looking at it, then stared at her broken reflection. She smiled, her hunger about to be sastified one last time.

_The most horrible-both-ways food is Conchita  
>Eating it fresh, oh yes, I don't care that I'm eating me<br>Now I know the taste of everything that's in the world  
>But now nobody will ever know what I can taste like<em>


End file.
